In an air conditioner having an air filter provided at a suction port of air, there has been known an indoor unit provided with a dust removing part for removing dust captured by the air filter. As for an indoor unit of this kind, there have been known an indoor unit constructed in such a way that dust attached to an air filter is sucked by a suction nozzle as a dust removing part and an indoor unit constructed in such a way that dust is scraped off by a brush part as a dust removing part, as disclosed in, for example, a patent document 1.
In the constructions, in both cases, constituent parts of a heat exchanger, an indoor fan, and the like are arranged in a box-shaped casing, and an air filter, a dust removing part, and the like are arranged at the suction port of the indoor fan. In this regard, the indoor side of the casing is covered with an indoor panel.